films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. and Noggin from July 16, 1995 to March 29, 2007. Season 1 (1995-1996) #Blue Prints July 16, 1995 #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #The Grow Show! December 1, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Season 2 (1996-1998) #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 #Blue's News! January 19, 1997 #Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 1997 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 #Math! October 26, 1997 #Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock April 5, 1998 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 1998 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #Nurture! May 10, 1998 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 24, 1998 #Mechanics! June 7, 1998 Season 3 (1998-2001) #Hide and Seek July 19, 1998 #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #Draw Along with Blue October 18, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 24, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 24, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle's Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Inventions October 16, 2000 #Blue's Play October 23, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #The Wrong Shirt (Opposites) November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Environments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #Building With Blue April 2, 2001 #Senses of Anatomy April 9, 2001 #Telling Time with Blue? April 16, 2001 #Stop Look and Listen! April 23, 2001 #All Kinds of Signs April 30, 2001 #The Great Outdoors May 7, 2001 #Playtime with Perwinkle May 14, 2001 #Blue's Big Feast May 21, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #Imagine Nation September 3, 2001 #Adventure September 10, 2001 #The Anything Box September 17, 2001 #Superfriends September 24, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Big Backyard Ballgame Bonanza February 18, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 25, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2002 #Something to Do Blue? April 22, 2002 #Something to Do in Blue's School April 22, 2002 #Backstage of Blue’s Clues April 23, 2002 #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #Joe's Scrapbook (4) April 29, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2004) #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 3, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #The Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighbourhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You To School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka Dots September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 26, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #Monsters December 19, 2003 #Blue December December 26, 2003 #Summer Love January 5, 2004 Season 6 (2004-2007) #The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Blue Goes to the Zoo May 17, 2004 #Blue's Biggest Stories May 24, 2004 #All About Six Seasons May 31, 2004 #Classic Clues June 7, 2004 #Blue’s Jobs June 21, 2004 #Blue’s Monsters June 28, 2004 #Special Learning July 5, 2004 #Blue's Best July 12, 2004 #Chores, Chores, Chores July 19, 2004 #Learning Practice July 26, 2004 #All About Blue? August 3, 2004 #Snacktime Playdate August 10, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 17, 2005 #Making of Blue Talking September 24, 2005 #Making of the Room Playdate Show July 13, 2006 #Making of the Celebration Episode July 20, 2006 #Behind the Clues 10 Years with Blue July 27, 2006 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother August 6, 2006 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #Shape Detectives February 2, 2007 #Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2007 #Sprinkles's Sleepover February 16, 2007 #World Travelers February 23, 2007 #Mathstronuts March 2, 2006 #A Way Great Playdate March 15, 2007 #Little Blue Riding Hood March 27, 2007 #Knights of the Snack Table March 28, 2007 #Music Stars March 29, 2007 Category:Lists of television series episodes